


[podfic] On Making Apples Fall

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Partnership, Podfic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint trains with Natasha the way he does everything with Natasha. What other people think about that doesn’t matter. [Written for Porn Battle.]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On Making Apples Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Making Apples Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748267) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



****  
**Coverartist:[reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)**   
****

**Tags:** Trust, Partnership, Porn Battle XIV  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:07:04

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_On%20Making%20Apples%20Fall_.mp3)**  (thank you,  **[paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) ** , for hosting me). ****


End file.
